Sablon:Seregépítés
Előkészületek Mielőtt elkezdenétek játszani a Marvel HeroClix játékkal, a csatateret elő kell készíteni, és minden játékosnak össze kell állítania a csapatát. Csapatösszeállítás Általánosságban elmondható, hogy a karakterek képezik egy játékos csapatát. Minden karakter rendelkezik Pont Értékkel, ami a talapzatán található. Összpontszám. A játékosoknak meg kell egyezni egy összpontszámban, ami a csapatukban levő pontértékek összege. Az összpontszám az a maximum, amit elérhetnek a karakterek és egyebek pontértékenek összege. Kevesebb vagy ugyannyi lehet, de soha nem haladhatja meg azt. Az első játékodhoz javasoljuk, 100 pontos csapatokat állítsatok össze.Amikor úgy érzitek, megértettétek a szabályokat, kezdhettek 200, 300, vagy még több pontos csapatot építeni. A csapat összpontszáma mindig 100-al osztható kell hogy legyen. Az összpontszám emelése lehetőséget ad erősebb karakterek és összetettebb stratégiák alkalmazáshoz. A HeroClix 300 összpontszámú játékra van behangolva, de enné nagyobb sereg az út a végtelen lehetőségek és a korlátlan hatalom eléréséhez! A csapatnak legalább egy karaktert tartalmaznia kell. Egyedi karakterek. Egy sereg tartalmazhat több ugyanolyan karaktert. Kivéve, ha az Unique (Egyedi) rangú, mert abból csak egyetlen lehet a seregben. Unique rangú karakterek ezüst, bronz, vagy arany szintjelzésűek. Két Unique karakter ugyanazzal a névvel, ugyanabból a kiegészítőből, és megegyező azonosító számmal nem lehet egy seregben. Unique karakter lehet egy seregben nem Unique karakterekkel, vagy olyan Unique karakterrel, amelyik másik kiegészítőben, vagy más azonosító számmal jelent meg. Bystander jelzők. A Bystander jelzők nyomtatott karakterek, nem rendelkeznek 3D figurával. Rendelkeznek ugyan harci értékekkel, nincs viszont harci tárcsájuk. Ha egy bystander-rel jelzett karakter sebzést kap, le kell venni a csatatérről. kép:HMSN B003.jpg|SNB003 Mary Jane Watson-Parker kép:HMSN B006.jpg|SNB006 Dallas Riordan kép:HMSN B005.jpg|SNB005 Lockheed Tulajdonságok. (Feats) A Tulajdonságokkal új képességeket lehet adni a karaktereknek. A csapatben levő tulajdonságok pontértéke beleszámít a csapat összpontszámába. (ld. Tulajdonságok) Harctéri Körülmények. A csapat tartalmazhat egy harctéri körülményt, ami a csataér környezetét változtatja meg. Nem kerül ugyan pontba, viszont használni akarja egy játékos, akkor játék előtt, csapatösszeállításnál ki kell választania. (ld. Harctéri Körülmények) Hadszíntér Előkészítése Minden játékosnak meg kell mutatnia az összeállított csapatát. A kezdőjátékost kockadobással kell meghatározni, legmagasabb dobott érték alapján. A kezdőjátékosnak kell helyszínt választania. Az X-Men Kezdőcsomag két térképet tartalmat, egy kültéri és egy kültéri/beltéri térképet. Miután ki lett választva a térkép, a második (majd a többi) játékos kiválasztja a kezdőpozícióját a lila vonallal körbevett zónák közül. Két játékos esetén a kezdőterület a térkép ellentétes olalain kell, hogy legyen. Harctéri Körülmények Bejelentése Players who have chosen to include battlefield condition cards in their forces reveal the cards simultaneously. Tárgyak Elhelyezése A HeroClix Kezdőcsomag hat közönséges tárgyat tartalmaz, amiket a csatatéren használhatsz. *Sárga keret: könnyű tárgyak *Vörös keret: nehéz tárgyak *Kék keret: mozdíthatatlan tárgyak Vannak különleges tárgyak (kártyájukon vagy 3D figurájukon Kép:Gear.png jellel), szintén könnyű, neház, vagy mozdíthatatlan tulajdonsággal. Ezekről bővebben a Különleges Tárgyak résznél olvashatsz. Miután minden játékos kiválasztotta a kezdőzerületét, minden játékos bead a közösbe három közönséges tárgyat. A tárgyakat képpel lefele meg kell keverni, majd a játékosok (a kezdőjátékos kezdésével) egymás után húznak ezek közül, és elhelyezik a térképen egy-egy tiszta terepre ezeket. Amelyik játékos rendelkezik Különleges tárggyal, az dönthet úgy, hogy a tárgya lerakása helyett egy Különleges Tárgyát teszi le (annak szabályainak betartásával). Tárgyat nem lehet kezdőterületre rakni. Karakterek Elhelyezése Miután a tárgyak felkerültek a térképre, minden játékos a karakterei Harci Tárcsáját a (bal) zöld vonalhoz kell hogy állítsa. Ekkor lesznek karakterei kezdőállapotban. A játék alatt csak sebződéskor vagy gyógyuláskor szabad átállítani a Harci Tárcsát. A játéksoknak a kezdőjátékossal kezdve el kell helyezniük csapataikat a kezdőterületükön. Amikor repülő karaktert raknak le, be kell állítaniuk a Repülési Talapzatát a szerint, hogy karakterük lebeg vagy repül. (ld Szárny Sebesség Jel) Kezdődjön a játék! Amikor végeztetek ezekkel a lépésekkel, a kezdőjátékos kezdheti a játékot.